Crying on the beach
by Strawberry Aresnic
Summary: ""I dont know what I'm doing anymore. I dont kno what I want to see. My world use to be worth living for,and now its hard enough just to be Me." Leah pours her heart out to Embry on the beach. More Callwater,Cause i just cant stop. One-Shot


I was walking down to the beach when I saw her. Just sitting there on a log staring out into the water.  
>I walked closer. God she looked Beautiful. Her shoulder length hair flying around her face in the wind.<p>

"Hey Leah." I said when i got behind her. She lightly jumped. Great i scared her.

"Hi." She said sniffling and wiping her face. Oh god she was crying.

"Were..Are you okay?" I asked sitting done next to her. She turned her head away. Now i can smell her tears..Damn.

"I'm fine Embry." She said wiping away another tear. I pulled her face towards me looking her dead in the eyes.

"We're bestfriends Leah. You can tell me anything,And i wont judge you. You know that." I said.  
>She looked tear fell she sighed. She looked up at me and took a breath.<p>

"I know..I do. But i doubt you want to listen to my problems Em" Another tear fell as she said that. How the Hell could she think That? She Knows she's my bestfriend. I always want to listen.

"Leah. I do. I wanna hear All your problems. I love you like i love Jacob or Quil. And i dont mean that Gayly." I said.  
>She didnt even crack a smile..I figured she'd like that.<p>

"I dont know what I'm doing anymore. I dont kno what I want to see. My world use to be worth living for,and now its hard enough just to be Me. It's like i'm screwing up every little thing I do. You know i could go on with my day and act like everything is okay,But as my life goes on it hurts more in everyway." More fell as she said this.

"I'm just a fucked up girl,Living in a Fucked up life in a Fucked up world,Where being me is just Never Enough." She added. The tears falling freely now. Its tearing my heart apart to see such a strong girl fall apart.

"I love you for who you are Leah. So does Seth. And Jake likes you." I said looking in her eyes.

"You dont understand!" She partly yelled. Dropping her head into her hands she rocked back and forth.

"Then make me. I want to Understand you Leah." I said. She looked up at me like i was totally Insane.  
>She bit her lip. I think she's trying to figure out how to explain it. More tears falling down her beautiful face.<br>Its breaking me to see this. I cant believe this. I just want her to Smile.

"I'm so overwhlemed with Feelings. I Want to cry everynight but I never let myself. Till tonight. I feel so damn empty Em,You have no idea. But i go about my day,Smiling for people who dont even give a hell. The only one who can ever make me really smile is you. And every smile i fake breaks me so much. I feel like i dont even Know myself anymore."

Only me..Wow. I never expected that. She still sat silently crying. So i said to go on with it. She nodded.

"Mostly i feel like i'm just Drowning in my own Emotions. Sometimes i just want Someone to consider me Theirs. I want someone to crawl into bed with me and hold me so i dont feel alone,I want someone to look at me when i say I'm fine and just say No you arent,I want someone to take the Razor out of my hands,Look me in the eyes and telling me if I died they'd be so sad and wouldnt know how to move on without me." Her tears just kept coming as she spoke.

I want to do those things for you! I wouldnt know what to do without you! Damnit Leah see me! But i didnt say it. I just nodded,She needs to get it all out before i open up to her.

"I thought i was doing okay..But then i broke down. And i just Cant stop crying. I use to be normal,and happy. Now i'm just a broken image of the person i use to be. I'm just a disappiontment to Everyone. Even myself. Once silence meant Nothing to me. Now i tend to always come near Breaking down in it while i sit alone. I'm just not Good enough for anyone. I never wanted to talk to you about this because i didnt want to Admit it. It was easier to lie." She looked up.

I nodded at her to keep talking. I cant believe she doesnt think she's good enough. She's Perfect to me.

"Some days i just sit and stare out the window..Watching the world pass by me. When you asked me what was wrong,Truthfully i didnt answer beause I didnt know what to say becauase Nothing is Right. Most of the time,I just want someone to force me down look me in the eyes and make me let it all out,Or just force me to hug them. Everytime i think i'm okay my Whole world comes crashing down on me. I feel so Broken Em. And i just dont know what to do. I dont know how to fix myself. And hearing that Emily is pregnet doesnt help. Its not that i love Sam. I dont. Its that I should be living Emily's life...And I'm not. I'm just a broken girl who cuts her wrists up just to feel better."

She slid off the log bringing her knees to her chest,She wrapped her arms around her legs burying her face in her legs.  
>And she just started Sobbing. She was shaking with sobs.<br>I slid off wrapping my arms around her. She buried her head in my chest,Still sobbing.  
>We stayed that way for at least ten minutes. Boy i bet that was a sight. The Basterd comfurting The Bitch.<p>

"Your perfect to me Leah. I want to lay next to you in bed and make you feel like your not alone. I love making you smile. Your my Perfect Girl." I said kissing her forhead.  
>She sniffled wiping away some tears.<p>

"Really?" She asked her eyes full of hope.

"Yes Leah..I love you So goddamn much it hurts to see you this way." A tear fell down her face.

"Prove it to me Em." She looked up at me. Her sobbing and crying Finally calming down.  
>So i leaned in and i softly kissed her full pouty lips. She rasied up kissing me back. Or lips moved together perfectly. I'd always wanted this. And god is it amazing. Her tounge grazed my bottom lip,I parted my lips and felt her tounge slid into my mouth. God she tasted so amazing. We pulled apart. She looked in my eyes biting her lip.<p>

"Come on." I said pulling her on her feet. She looked confused but the tears were finally gone.

"Where are we going?" She asked as we walked up the beach. I smiled at her.

"To your house. Or mine which ever you want." I told her. She looked at me and slightly smiled.

"To yours please." She sounded better. Not like she just sobbed her heart out on the beach in my arms.

"My bed is tiny you know?" I asked her grinning. She bit her lip.

"Thats fine. I dont mind at all." She said. I stopped her infront of my window. Looking her in the eyes.

"You are Never going to be alone again. I'm always going to be right next to you. Holding you in my arms." I said.  
>Leaning in i kissed her slowly.<br>And it was the truth. She'd never be alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad right? Thats me for you. I know i said 'I love you like I love Quil and Jake' but i only said that because Embry didnt want Leah knowing he loved her as so much more then she knew. I dont own Twilight. If i did Sam would be dead and there would be less BellaEdward and more Leah/Embry. =)-Flossy.**


End file.
